In a semiconductor device used while including a semiconductor memory chip such as a NAND flash memory, the semiconductor memory chip is mounted on a substrate on which a circuit pattern is formed. In such a semiconductor device, in some case, a plurality of memory chips are stacked stepwise on the substrate according to a request for high-density packaging.
When the semiconductor chips are stacked stepwise, improvement of the intensity of chips (so-called bonding intensity) is desired to connect electrodes in a region of an upper semiconductor chip not in contact with a lower semiconductor chip.